


Mimete's Lab Snails

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Cute Ending, Gen, Sailor Moon S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sailor Moon S anime 2 sentence fiction. Eudial's eyes widened as soon as she viewed Mimete's lab snails in her locker.





	Mimete's Lab Snails

I never created the Witches 5.

Eudial's eyes widened as soon as she viewed Mimete's lab snails in her locker. She trembled after Mimete placed her new lab tarantulas in the locker the next day.

THE END


End file.
